vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk (Amadeus Cho)
Summary Amadeus Cho, also known as Mastermind Excello, is a fictional comic book character appearing in books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Greg Pak and artist Takeshi Miyazawa, the character first appeared in Amazing Fantasy vol. 2 #15 (January 2006). He usually appears as a supporting character in books featuring The Avengers, or individual members of that group, such as Hulk or Hercules. Mere minutes after achieving the highest score ever on the Excello Soap Company’s “Brain Fight” internet game, earning the title “Mastermind Excello,” 16-year-old Amadeus Cho was approached by a woman called Agent Sexton, representing an unidentified agency wishing to train him. Following his refusal, his Arizona home was blown up, killing his parents and sister, but Amadeus escaped, arriving in Jackalope, New Mexico the following morning. Contacting Sexton, he dismissed her claim that a second agency was responsible. Adopting an orphaned coyote pup, Amadeus confronted a helicopter sent by his enemies, deflecting the aim of one of the attacker’s gun to distract another attacker, whose misfired missile, whether by accident or design, struck bystander Bruce Banner, triggering his transformation into the Hulk. The Hulk quickly disabled the helicopter and took Amadeus and the pup to safety before departing, earning the boy’s undying devotion. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Amadeus Cho/Mastermind Excello Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Teenager Classification: Human Genius/Prince of Power Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical stats, Supergenius intellect (Apparently the 7th smartest person on Marvel Earth), able to calculate infinite variables in any situation which can allow him to perform seemingly impossible acts like moving a mundane object which starts a physical chain reaction that can KO a powerful enemy, or move a chair in a precise way across a floor to create a sonic frequency to knock someone out, also serves as a form of battle precognition, Skilled HtH and armed fighter, Expert at hacking computer systems and understanding advanced technology and cosmic concepts, can see patterns better than 99.999999993% of people on Earth, when he was temporarily mutated by cosmic power and gamma radiation he could warp reality in a radius of several meters around his body | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), immune to nuclear and nuclear-based attacks, and can absorb their power, grows stronger with his rage, can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, Limited Reactive Evolution, Resistant to Mind Manipulation, Transformation Attack Potency: Solar System level '(Comparable to the original Hulk) 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Stellar via scaling Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: High. Consumed rapidly by performing complex calculations Range: Extended melee range, can deal with ranged opponents in many creative ways Standard Equipment: Bannertech shields, a regenerating full-body forcefield system designed by Bruce Banner which can hold up for a bit against even Hulk-level blows, Adamantine Mace (on loan from Hercules), various portable devices he uses for hacking, Amadeus made himself a suit, affording him abilities like enhanced durability and strength, limited flight and universal translation, with an A.I. named Calvin Klein. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He is considered to be the 7th smartest person on Marvel Earth, has a "hypermind" capable of performing a massive amount of simultaneous calculations, can recognize patterns better than 99.999999993% of people on Earth, and is considered smarter than some gods and immortals. As the Hulk, his intelligence is severely watered down. Weaknesses: Performing complex calculations takes a heavy toll on his stamina, and he has to eat a large amount of junk food to restore it. As the Hulk, Cho struggles with his own inner beast. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Note: *He may actually be the sixth smartest following the death of Pythagoras Dupree. *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Male Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Tier 4